The Mysterious Student
by Malfoyshift
Summary: As McGonagall reached for the sorting hat "the sorting ceremony will be a little different this year. As for the first time in over a century we have a transfer student from the French Academy of Magic Beauxbatons. We will sort the first years first then the sixth-year student will be sorted."
1. Chapter 1

*** Anything you recognise belongs to JK Rowling and anything new belongs to me. Including any new characters. ***

Flashbacks are indicted by ** _Flashback_ **

Chapter 1:

Hermione sat back with a smile on her face. Slowly she looked around the Great Hall enjoying the feeling of being back at school and looking forward to starting her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As her eyes roamed the Great Hall looking for friends she hadn't seen yet. Her eyes connected with a set of grey eyes on the other side of the hall. A smile and slight nod of the head to each other that no one else noticed and Hermione continued to look around the hall waiting for the headmaster to call the welcoming ceremony to order. Once all the returning students were seated the headmaster rose and the students became quiet. Dumbledore motioned to Professor McGonagall to open the doors and bring the first years in. "let's welcome all the new students, shall we?" The students all followed the headmaster's lead with a round of applause.

As McGonagall and the new students reached the front of the Great Hall Dumbledore retook his seat and the Great Hall became quiet once again. As McGonagall reached for the sorting hat "the sorting ceremony will be a little different this year. As for the first time in over a century we have a transfer student from the French Academy of Magic Beauxbatons. We will sort the first years first then the sixth-year student will be sorted." Hermione, Ron, and Harry all looked up seeing a girl standing off to the side from the first years and looking well out of her comfort zone being surrounded by so many 11-year old's. The three students looked at each other at this turn of events.

As the first years where sorted a quiet chatter could be heard across the great hall as many students quietly wondered about the transfer student. As Hermione, Ron and Harry sat discussing the transfer student. Hermione was quietly watching the raven-haired witch. "don't you think she looks familiar?" she asked turning to her two friends causing Harry and Ron to look up to get a better look. "I don't know… Maybe" said Harry. "Maybe she was here with the group of students from Beauxbatons in fourth year that attended the Triwizard tournament?" asked Ron. "No – Durmstrong and Beauxbatons only sent students that were eligible to compete" stated Hermione.

As the final first year student took their seat. McGonagall called the sixth-year student forward. "Amy Potier". Upon hearing the name Hermione's head shot up along with one other student. As their eyes met both where wondering the same question. Ron and Harry startled by Hermione's sudden movement looked at her. "Are you ok?" asked Harry. "Ummm…." Hermione twisted to look at the head table and noticed that the headmaster was sitting and the three students very intently. "Slytherin" called the sorting hat. Hermione looked between Dumbledore and the Slytherin table where the student was making her way to sit with the sixth-year students. For the third time that evening the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy connected with the honey eyes of Hermione Granger.

Draco gave a slight tilt of his head towards the doors of the Great Hall silently asking to meet outside. Hermione gave a slight nod of her head indicating she would meet him as soon as she could. "Hermione" Harry almost shouted gaining her attention. "Umm… What?" she asked looking shocked. "What's going on Mione?" Ron asked as the welcoming feast appeared on the tables in front of the students. "I'm not sure" murmured Hermione "But I think I might have figured out why that student looked so familiar.." noticing out the corner of her eye that Draco was making his way out of the Great Hall. Ron and Harry waited for Hermione to continue. "Ah… I'll be right back. I just need to check something" Hermione stood and made her way out of the hall trying not to be noticed. Dumbledore sat watching the two students make their way out of the hall without anyone else noticing.

Hermione exited the Great Hall looking for around for the blond hair of Draco Malfoy when she noticed a pale had shoot out of the darkest corner in the entry way indicating for her to join him. "So, I take it you recognised the girls surname as well and noticed the resemblance?" Hermione asked. With a nod of his head Draco asked "Do you think it's possible" "Well I guess anything is possible. Who would ever think us being friends was possible" she replied watching Draco's face closely. A small soft smile appeared on Draco's face. "Yes – who would have thought an Ancient Ruines assignment would have been the beginning of this odd friendship" he murmured. Hermione sighed happily as she thought back to that day almost a year ago when they had been assigned a joint assignment in class. **Having a _greed to meet in the library after dinner. Hermione marched in slamming her books and bag onto the table that Draco was already sitting at. "Right Malfoy" She stated. "We may have been forced to work together to do this assignment. SO, let's get a few things straight. I won't be doing the whole thing by myself. You will do your fair share AND I won't put up with any of your bullying, or snide comments about my friends or any Mudblood remarks. Got it? She huffed not noticing the way he flinched at the word mudblood. Draco laid back in his chair with his hands behind his head and his ankles crossed with his smug Malfoy smirk on his face. "Are you quiet done Grainger?" he asked. Hermione nodded as she sat down. "Right then, shall we get started?" asked Draco sitting up straight in his chair. **_

As Hermione looked up at Draco she could tell he was remembering the same thing she was _._ They both cleared their throats and looked away from each other when they realised how goofy they must look.

"So, what do you think Draco?" Hermione asked. Draco stood deep in thought. "Now I think back their where rumours about another child, but the child had never been talked about so the rumours were soon forgotten about." He said. Hermione stood their mulling it all over. "So, it is possible that Harry has a twin sister?"


	2. Chapter 2

***** Anything you recognise belongs to JK Rowling and anything new belongs to me. Including any new characters. *****

 **Flashbacks are indicted by ** _Flashback_ ****

 **Chapter 2**

"WHAT!?"

"Oh shit" exclaimed Hermione. Turning around to see a shocked looking Ron and Harry.

"What do you mean I have a twin sister Hermione? I'm an only child. How can I possibly have a twin sister?" Asked Harry. " And who are you talking to?" Added Ron.

"Ummm..." Hermione looked around the entry hall trying to work out how to answer Harry and Ron. She could hear Draco shuffling his feet behind her in the dark corner. "Well I'm not 100 percent certain but I think the new sixth year girl could be a relative of yours Harry" Hermione said hoping the boys would forget that someone else was here. Unfortunately Hermione wouldn't be that lucky. As suddenly there was a noise behind her. "Who's there?" Ron asked. "There's no one there" Hermione quickly answered. Too quickly and Ron gave her a strange look.

"Well I'm offended Grainger" said a smug voice from behind her. Quicker then she could blink Ron had drawn his wand and had it pointed at Draco. "What do you want?" Spat Ron.

"Put that away" said Hermione.

"What I am doing here is none of your business weasel" Draco spat back at Ron. "What's wrong with scarhead?" Draco asked nodding towards where a shocked Harry still stood with his mouth slightly open. Both Ron and Hermione turned to look at Harry.

"Harry? Are you ok?" Hermione asked quietly.

Harry turned to Hermione. "You think I'm related to someone in slytherin?" Harry asked spitting out the work slytherin. Hermione who could sence Draco was about to do some stupid beside her quickly intervened. "Harry Potter! Need I remind you where the sorting hat wanted to place you originally?" Replied Hermione staring Harry in the eyes. "Ahh what?" Draco piped up. Without even breaking eye contact with Harry Hermione brought her arm up and pointed her finger at Draco "Not another word Draco!" She stated. "Ok. Whatever. I'm hungry so I'm out. Hermione talk later" ignoring Harry and Ron Draco left the trio standing in the entrance hall staring at each other and went back to the great hall.

Ron stood looking between Harry and Hermione and the staring competition that seemed to be happening between the two. Clearing his throat "ahhh guys" trying to get their attention. "People are going to start leaving dinner soon should we go somewhere else and discuss this?"  
"Oh yes of course" Hermione said realising she was still stating at Harry. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts "I um should head in and grab something to eat and then help escort the 1st yrs to the dorm" as she went to walk away Harry called out to her "Hermione" she stopped and turned

"Yes Harry?"

"We brought you out a plate of food - we weren't sure if you would make it back in for dinner" Harry said indicating the plate in his hand. "Oh Harry" exclaimed Hermione running over to give Harry a hug. "Take this up to the room of requirement - and I will meet you both up there once I escort the 1st yrs back and then we can talk. ok?"

As Hermione walked back into the Great Hall she looked over towards the Slytherin table and saw that Draco was watching her. He lifted an eye brow as it to ask if she was ok. Hermione gave a slight nod to indicate that everything would be ok.

Hermione made her way over to the 7th year Gryffindor prefects "Ah excuse me Hector, Alicia?" "Yes Hermione?" asked Alicia "I was wondering if you need me to help with the first years? Just that something has come up with harry and I really want to help him" Alicia looked around the room and noticed that both Harry and Ron where missing. "That's fine Hermione – go be with him. Just let me know if you guys need anything or if there's anything I can do for the three of you. Ok?" Hermione nodded "Thank you Alicia" Hurrying from the Great Hall. Making her way to the room of requirement Hermione pondered what she would tell Harry and Ron about Draco and the friendship they had developed over the past year.

** _Hermione was sitting at her usual table in the library doing her latest homework assignments – in true Hermione style well ahead of the deadline. Suddenly someone sat down at the chair opposite her. Without even looking up she knew exactly who it was. "What do you want Malfoy?" "Wow so friendly their Grainger" Draco replied. Hermione looked up, raised an eye brow "again what do you want?" Draco rolled his eyes and sighed. Looking at Hermione "can I be honest with you?" he asked. A shocked look crossed Hermione's face. "wow a speechless Grainger, didn't know it was possible" Draco said smugly and quickly continued before Hermione could respond a serious expression gracing his face and looking at his feet "I find that of all the people in this castle you will be the most open to what I'm about to say. Since we worked on that ancient ruines assignment I have found it a little odd to work in my ancient ruines work alone. I actually surprisingly enjoyed working with you on that assignment." He looked up to see Hermione looking at him with an odd expression on her face. "Ever since I met you Hermione you have unknowingly pushed me to be smarter. After all I couldn't let a muggle-born be smarter than me" he scoffed. Hermione sat there her mouth open in shock. "You called me Hermione" she said. "That is your name isn't it? And don't friends call each other be their names?" "Friends? You want to be friends with me? The great Draco 'Pureblood' Malfoy wants to be friends with Hermione 'Mudblood' Grainger?" she asked in shock noticing the way Draco winced at the word mudblood. "yes Hermione – I would like to be friends. You have forced me to re-think everything I was taught while growing up causing me to question everything the great Lucious Malfoy spouts off" Draco said the last in mocking tone that had Hermione looking at Draco a little closer. "Ok…. Draco…. How about we start off just studying together and see how that goes?" Hermione asked still a little shocked at Draco's openness. Draco nodded opening his text book and gathering his supplies out of his school bag.**_ Hermione sighed to herself with a small smile on her face remembering the day she first got a real glimpse at the real Draco. Approaching the door to the room of requirement Hermione opened it unsure of what to expect on the other side.


End file.
